Fue tu decisión
by SmL AlX
Summary: Iba a pedirle matrimonio a mi novia, tenía todo planeado, hasta que me encontré con mi ex amor, la cual quería que estuviera con ella. Pero no soy un chico al cual le gusta sufrir dos veces.


¡Hola! Bueno este es mi primer fic... y es un one shot. A decir verdad no me gusta la pareja de ButchxMiyako, por eso el final no es feliz (: Espero les guste...

* * *

**Fue tu decisión**

**Butch PoV**

Me estaba vistiendo para dar el gran paso de mi vida, pedirle matrimonio a mi novia. Desde lo quince años que estamos juntos, ahora tenemos veintitrés, edad que yo quiero hacer mi relación más formal.

Camisa blanca, bajo un smoking negro, zapatos del mismo color y una corbata verde. Esa era mi vestimenta para asistir a la conferencia que daría mi chica por el libro que publicó, ese libro en el cual relata nuestra historia de amor.

-¿Butch? –preguntó mi hermano Brick –Hermano… ¿Estás en casa?

-¡Brick! ¿Cómo entraste a mi departamento? –dije saliendo de mi habitación encontrándome con mi hermano Brick y mi cuñada Momoko.

-¿No te acuerdas que me dijiste que las llaves estaban en la maceta junto a tu puerta? –dijo Brick que lucía igual que yo, salvo por su roja corbata.

-Oh… cierto.

-Butch –dijo Momoko –Déjame ayudarte.

Momoko es la esposa de mi hermano Brick, se casaron hace cinco meses, y hace dos que ella está embarazada, estaba usando un vestido color rosado claro que se extendía hasta sus rodillas. Comenzó a arreglar el cuello de mi camisa y mi corbata con mucha delicadeza.

-Listo –dijo Momoko –Al parecer es de familia esto de arreglarles las camisas ¿no? –preguntó en forma sarcástica.

Con Brick reímos ante ese comentario. Luego sonó el teléfono.

-¿Aló? –dije.

-¡Hola Butch! –dijo Boomer por la otra línea -¿Cómo estás?

-¡Boomer, hermano! –dije con mucha felicidad –Muy bien ¿Y tú cómo te encuentras?

-Bien gracias, oye te llamaba para avisarte que llegaremos directamente a la conferencia con Robin, porque el vuelo tuvo un retraso, así que espérennos allá.

-¡Estupendo! –dije –Prepárate, hoy le pediré matrimonio.

-¿En serio? ¡Ya era hora! De los tres sólo faltabas tú –rió Boomer –Robin te manda saludos.

-Dile que yo igual le mando saludos… ¡Hey, tú te casaste hace tres meses nada más! –reclamé.

-Te dejo, nos vemos allá. Adiós –dijo Boomer.

Lo que mi hermano dijo era cierto, de los tres, soy el único que faltaba en contraer matrimonio, pero tener una novia como la mía es complicado, ya que es impredecible.

-Momoko –dije – ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Kaoru?

-Supongo que estará tras bambalinas, no vamos a saberlo si no llegamos pronto –respondió Momoko.

-Tiene razón –dijo Brick –Vamos al auto.

Bajamos de mi departamento y emprendimos el viaje al centro de comunicaciones en donde Kaoru dará su conferencia y en donde le haré la propuesta.

Al llegar, todo estaba adornado con rosas y luces verdes, estaba la mesa ya instalada, los puestos de los periodistas ya asignados y el lado de los familiares a un lado. Brick y Momoko desaparecieron de mi vista, así que comencé a vagar por el recinto buscando a Kaoru, pero no la encontré.

En uno de mis momentos de torpeza, choqué con una periodista, la cual al darse vuelta resultó ser Miyako Gotokuji… Mi ex amor.

-¡Butch! –dijo Miyako –Hola, tanto tiempo ¿No?

-Sí, mucho tiempo –dije con evidente desinterés.

-Y… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a ver la conferencia.

-Oh… ya veo… ¿Conoces a la autora?

-Desde hace ocho años.

-Ocho años… Aún recuerdo esos tiempos… en los que lo pasábamos juntos… Hace ocho años exactamente –dijo con nostalgia – ¿Tú los recuerdas?

-¿Crees que con todo lo que sufrí por ti no los recordaría?

Miyako bajó la mirada y luego dijo.

-Yo nunca quise hacerte sufrir.

-Pero lo hiciste.

-Butch, nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño… Pero si te das cuenta, ahora los dos estamos aquí, reunidos nuevamente… ¿No crees que el destino quiso unirnos?

-No, no lo creo –dije sonriendo de medio lado –Si estamos ambos aquí es porque debemos decirnos las cosas ¿No crees?

-¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas?

-Las verdades que no pudimos decirnos hace años.

-¿Cómo lo mucho que me gustas?

-¿Gustas?

-Sí, Butch. Tú me gustas demasiado… Nunca pude olvidarte, al parecer te grabaste en mi mente para siempre.

Me quedé mudo y quieto. Esta chica, la que jugó con mi corazón mucho tiempo, me está diciendo que le gusto… ¿Qué debo hacer? ¡Fácil!

-Lamentablemente yo no siento lo mismo por ti Miyako.

-¿A qué te refieres? O sea… Tú me dijiste que te gustaba.

-¡Eso fue hace ocho o nueve años! Antes de que te hicieras amiga de Himeko y abandonaras a Momoko y Kaoru por una chica que, si bien dejó de lado sus ambiciones de humillarlas, logró alejarte de las chicas con las que compartiste mucho tiempo. Definitivamente, desde que decidiste irte con ella, Mandy y Brandy… Dejaste de gustarme.

-Pero…

-No hay peros que valgan, Miyako. Yo estaba dispuesto a entregarte mi corazón, a dejar de lado esa fama de 'chico rudo' o de 'chico mujeriego' ¿Pero qué pasó? Al parecer te gustó bastante jugar con mi corazón… y no sólo con el mío, sino que también con el de Boomer ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Lo mío con Boomer no duraría.

-No mientas Miyako, Boomer te amaba demasiado, estuvieron dos meses juntos, y vaya que me dolió eso, porque tú sabías lo que yo sentía por ti, pero como al parecer eso no te importó –reí sarcásticamente –Lo más divertido de todo, es que aparentabas ser una chica tierna, sensible y comprensiva. Si bien lo eras, tenías otra cara que no mostrabas, y es por esa cara que nunca pudimos estar juntos. Siempre vivirás con la duda…

-¿Viviré? –preguntó – ¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Sí, yo igual, pero ¿Sabes algo? Debo agradecerte –dije –Si no fuera por el rechazo que me diste, no me hubiera dado cuenta que el amor de mi vida estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.

-¿A sí? –preguntó –Y ¿Se puede saber quién es?

-Kaoru Matsubara –dije con una sonrisa enorme, la verdad al sólo pronunciarlo las mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago –Ella es el amor de mi vida.

-¿Y qué pasó con lo nuestro?

Solté una risa ante su comentario, se veía afligida, pero yo no podía entenderla.

-¿Lo nuestro? Nunca hubo nada entre nosotros. Tú lo decidiste así… Cuando terminaste con Boomer, yo fui el primero en acercarme a ti, arriesgándome a la ira de mis hermanos, pero tú me rechazaste. Fue una daga que se clavó en mi corazón. Tomé malas decisiones, hubo días en los que salía solamente a divertirme como un total libertino, volví a ser el 'chico rudo', hasta que cierta chica apareció en mi camino, me frenó las fiestas y los vicios… Era mi alma gemela, si bien en música diferíamos un poco, pude encontrar que bajo esa coraza de chica ruda, chica deportista, existía una chica intelectual que ahora nuestra historia de amor la plasmó en un libro, el cual ha tenido mucho éxito –dije.

-Pero… yo te amaba, ahora yo soy la que sufro.

-Si de verdad me hubieras "amado", no me hubieras hecho lo que me hiciste ¿No crees? Lo siento Miyako, esta conversación no seguirá… Ya va a empezar la conferencia…

-Pero y nuestra conversación.

-No tiene caso seguirla, el final está claro. Gracias a tú decisión nunca sabremos si la relación que formáramos hubiera funcionado… Esta historia entre tú y yo ya terminó, este es el final, no es feliz para ti, pero sí lo es para mí.

Me encaminé al sector de los familiares, encontrándome con Boomer y Robin, Momoko y Brick.

-Hola –dije medio desganado.

-¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó Robin.

-Me encontré con Miyako.

-¿Miyako Gotokuji? –preguntó Momoko.

-Sí, me dijo que me amaba –dije sonriendo irónicamente – ¿Pueden creerlo?

-Tranquilo hermano –dijo Boomer –Lo importante ahora es… Tu compromiso ¿No?

Asentí con la cabeza. En ese minuto, el animador de la conferencia anuncia la llegada de Kaoru. Aplaudí lo más fuerte de pude, ella logró visualizarme, me mandó un beso y luego tomó asiento. Le hicieron preguntas sobre el libro, hasta que cierta periodista preguntó…

-Señorita Matsubara, ¿Qué fue lo que la motivó a hacer este libro?

-Mi novio –respondió Kaoru –Sin su constante motivación a seguir mi sueño, no lo hubiera logrado, eso se ve reflejado bastante en el libro, puedo tomarme el atrevimiento de decir que ese libro relata partes de mi vida personal con mi pareja. Sí, yo soy Hiraki y Ryu es mi novio.

La cara de Miyako expresaba demasiada pena… ¿Pero qué le podía hacer?

-Es el momento hermano –dijo Brick golpeándome la espalda.

-¡Tú puedes! –dijo Momoko.

-Sé valiente –dijo Boomer.

-Todo saldrá bien –añadió Robin.

Kaoru estaba por abandonar la mesa de conferencias cuando decidí hablar.

-¡Kaoru! –grité –Yo tengo una pregunta.

Mi novia se quedó pasmada, me acerqué a la especie de escenario en donde se encontraba.

-Kaoru, ocho años de relación llevamos, y déjame decirte que no hay persona más correcta que tú. Sin tu ayuda en la adolescencia no hubiera podido darme cuenta de que me estaba hundiendo sin motivo alguno, gracias a tu ayuda salí de la oscuridad que me embargaba. Estaba en ese tiempo muy mal, sufrí mucho por amor, hasta que llegaste tú a mi vida y me lograste sacar una sonrisa. Si bien tenemos diferencias, esas mismas son las que nos unen. Hace un tiempo estuve pensando ¿Cómo puedo mostrarle a Kaoru que en verdad la amo? Y siempre te he hecho varias cosas lindas, como escribir nuestros nombres con flores, celebrar tu cumpleaños en un yate con fuegos artificiales, escribirte mil poemas y mil canciones, pero me dije que eso no bastaba. Antes de mostrarte lo feliz que puedo hacerte… tengo una pregunta –Me armé de valor, metí mi mano al bolsillo, me arrodille ante mi novia vestida con un vestido verde para decir las palabras –Kaoru… -abrí la caja dejando a la vista un anillo de plata con una esmeralda incrustada – ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Todo el público presente dijo "Aww" Kaoru estaba sorprendida, con las manos en la boca, para luego lucir una sonrisa y asentir con la cabeza.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí me quiero casar contigo, Butch!

La abracé y comencé a girar con ella en mis brazos, luego le puse el anillo y la besé en los labios. En ese momento nada me importaba, solamente estaba pensando en que debíamos planear nuestra boda, ya que desde ese momento me había comprometido con Kaoru Matsubara. Miramos al público y vi como a Miyako le caían unas lágrimas. Pero no me importó, así sufrí yo por ella, ahora que encontré a la chica que me hace feliz, no la voy a dejar de lado por revivir una historia de amor que, para mí, ya había finalizado.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado... ¿Merecerá un review? Gracias por leerlo.


End file.
